1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handlebar for exercise equipment and, more particularly, to an adjustable handlebar that may be used with exercise equipment of various types.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Exercise equipment employing a cable to which a weight is attached at one end with the cable passing over a plurality of pulleys to a handle attached at the opposite end is well known in the prior art. An example of such a device may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,613,928, issued to James A. Laudone. The handlebar shown in the Laudone reference includes a pair of hand gripping bars for right and left hands joined by a gear. However, there is no teaching in the Laudone reference to permanently fix the angle between the two bars. Rather, the motion between the two bars is spring-loaded to provide an exercise device in the handlebar itself.
A handlebar intended to be adjustable for use with exercise equipment such as a so-called "universal gym," is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,273,509, issued to Larry W. Vittone. The Vittone patent shows and describes a pair of adjustable handlebars 42 each connected to a base 40 through a ball joint formed from a ball 60 on one end of each handlebar 42. The ball 60 fits into a cylindrical housing 64 attached to the base 40. A threaded upper housing section 94 cooperates with a threaded lower housing section 90 to form a spherical cavity that grips the ball 60 when the upper housing is tightened upon the lower housing. This arrangement is relatively expensive to manufacture. Further, there is no reference point for a user to establish a desired setting between the pair of handlebars 40 once each ball 60 attached thereto has been loosened for readjustment. This makes it difficult for a user to properly adjust the handlebar from one exercise to another or from one user to another.